Ali
"In the name of my mother and my ancestors... From here on, I will personally erase my prior existence." Description Ali is rather cold hearted and awkward with any sort of society. Despite this, she is intelligent and powerful as the last known of her race. She now goes by the name Ali Hogu. She generally secludes herself and only uses her powers when it is necessary; most of her powers are very limited in this form, and though she is strong, she lacks her mother's abilities because she never grew her horn. Ali is unnaturally calm about nearly everything, perhaps even slightly cocky in dangerous situations. However, this excludes extremely traumatic situations, such as when she first came and the loss of her mother. In those situations, she cannot control her emotions nor her powers. Ali has yet to speak properly with any human or non human aside from Wisteria, still hiding in the shadows of the destroyed town. In her dragon form, she is a pure white beast covered in scales of diamond. Her eyes are a scarlet red. Her wings are white with diamond-coated feathers that reach out, her wingspan (even in her younge age) near the length of a very small town. 'Abilities' Please note that she has yet to come of age as a dragon, so her powers aren't as strong as they normally would be for a dragon of her stature. '' Dragon Form Only She has the brute strength of a dragon. She can fly and affect the winds. She can create strong spells and curses using her diamond scales and see auras and souls. 'Skills' Most dragons can burst through anything using brute strength, but her diamond body is special to her clan. She can cut through nearly anything. Through their adapting, their diamonds have because less brittle and more strong so they are less likely to break. 'Abilities''' The spells she can perform using her scales are also unique to her clan. Background Almasti, Hogin Vahani is her true name. She was born in the secluded mountain with the rest of the Almasti Klanayin (Diamond Clan) of her species of dragon. To her knowledge, she and her mother were the only ones left after her father's death during a territory dispute. Her mother was feared by those who knew her, for she was many a millenium ago, giving her wisdom and strength. She grew up only thinking of the other creatures as food, never even considering that they might have a thought process or care. And, so, the day her father died came as a shock. There were trolls who were colonizing on their mountain. Her father went to go take care of it. Unfortunately, he never returned. They later discovered that it was a trap set up by another dragon using the trolls as pawns; the dragon killed her father, who was weak with the curse of age by then. Her mother killed the dragon shortly after, but the wise woman never seemed to recover from it. Almasti knew how to hunt, but out of fear, her mother forbid it. Even in her clan, she never went by her true name of "Hogin", she went by the whispered name "Almasti". If there was a possibility that any creature was nearby, she would be called "Alima" or "Ali". When dragon's true names were known, they could be controlled, for they could not defy those who knew their true names. Of course, they were generally safe in their tall mountain full of diamond aside from the one dispute and the demons who often tried to "bargain" for the sparkling stone (who always ended up dead). Just recently, she had noticed her mother's unease regarding the situation. They had gone flying, and that was all that she could remember. She awoke injured, lying in the human world, surrounded by frightened faces. She flew away and was saved by a human, who she nearly killed. The girl was named Wisteria Locksfield. However, Almasti had to recreate herself, even to this human. It was not safe to be known as a dragon, and it was not safe to use her true name with someone who had saved her. "Ali Hogu" would be her name, she decided, and that was what she told the girl. However, she later realized that the girl and them did not meet by mere coincidence. She had began to merge with that girl, able to speak telepathically to her. Despite knowing her true name due to this, Wisteria had never ordered her and was a kind girl. Fun Fact Category:Decanonized